


Yes A Girl Can Punch

by super_rainbow2021



Series: OC Stories [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, bella knows everyone, she has spurned the cosmos befriending all the aliens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: buckle up kiddos bc here's a tale of one badass keeping most of her badassery to herself bc then what would be left for the z-warriors? not that they deserve it ...





	1. prologue

Name’s Bella. My dad’s Yajirobe. Mom’s dead, never got to know her ‘cept for stories Dad and Master Korin told me. I’m a fighter, along with the other Z-Warriors – that’s Piccolo, Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien. Bulma calls ‘em the Z-Warriors. Don’t ask me why, I never understood that woman’s logic, and she’s practically my best friend. Heh.

 

Well, my attacks are usually just basic martial arts, but I can fly and use the Kamehameha Wave like a lot of the other guys. Piccolo also taught me how to use his Special Beam Cannon; I guess he likes me more than the other guys, since I’m less annoying and don’t ask him too many questions. I can also turn invisible, giving me a one-up on a lot of enemies.

 

I also construct senzu beans on a regular basis, thanks to Dad and Korin. I always keep a bag on me in the breast pocket of my kimono.

 

I’m not entirely interesting. My father, who’s lived for about seven centuries, has been a widow for nearly three. That’s about how old I am- 300 years. I’ve looked the same since I turned 20, so I always pass for a normal, young-looking woman.

 

I’ve traveled a lot, especially into space with Kami’s old ship. I’ve made plenty of friends, learned some new techniques, and learned more about my origins. I found out my mother, Ariabella, was half some-kind-of-vampire-like-alien-race and half Saiyan, a race of elite warriors who grew stronger with each near-death experience. I made friends with King Vegeta and his son, and Bardock, then watched tragically as Frieza destroyed them and their planet. It was kinda my planet too. I watched Bardock’s son, Kakarot, be sent to Earth and become Goku.

 

Learning about my origins made me rethink my theories. I stopped aging but kept growing in years because I was part 'vampire.' I got considerably stronger with each wound because I was part Saiyan.

 

I also visited Namek, Piccolo and Kami’s home planet. I met Lord Guru, and laughed at his plot to kill the albino Namekians. I stuck around long enough to see Dende being born, then left for my own planet once more.

 

Goku and ChiChi had a kid, named him Gohan after Goku’s late 'grandfather.' I was to be the official 'aunt' of Gohan, and if anything ever happened to Goku or ChiChi I would become his caretaker.

 

This, well, this is one hell of a tale of love, sacrifice, death with no consequence, and a whole load of bullshit.

 


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so just a head's up- this is totally being written with the timeline of tfs' abridged series. its way funnier and to the point than the actual show. and yes, this is dragon ball z not dragon ball, but apparently that's not a registered fandom 0.0

 

My arms stretched above my head as I awoke. I had a room inside of the tower itself, something I carved out a definite while ago. It had a working bath and shower, which was pretty sweet. I showered, got dressed in my usual kimono and pants, slipped on my shoes, and floated up the stairs.

 

I was excited for today. I get to see Gohan again! He calls me ‘Auntie Bella’. For some reason, I feel like that name is trending.

 

The bright light of day shone beautifully into the tower, and I relished in the sun rays. Kinda funny, me being part vampire and all. It doesn’t exactly bother me; I don’t crave blood at all, or get hurt by the sun, or burned by silver. I do, however, have fangs, which come in handy when I eat meat. Mm, glorious meat.

 

I took a deep breath of the fresh air, and let it out. The sky was beautiful today.

 

“Good morning Bella, I do hope you had a good night’s rest,” I heard Master Korin say from a few feet away.

 

I looked over in his direction and floated towards him. I was still too tired to walk, and this took no extra energy. I stood beside him as he gazed out between the tower’s pillars and columns. 

 

“Mm, yes. It was quite pleasant. Do you know where my dad is?” I said to him. He gestured around, meaning he was somewhere. They had a fight a little while ago, which I thought was funny. They adorably apologized to each other afterwards. Really, Korin is like a second father to me.

 

I yawned before sitting in the center of the tower floor, picking up some bread and cheese for breakfast. As I was eating, I found my dad gazing across the landscape. I called him over and he sat with me. He smiled at me before grimacing again, as per usual, and ate some bread as well. After I ate I bid adieu to my parents and grabbed some senzu beans from my room. I always keep a bag of 20 on me, at all times.

 

I thought I’d pay Roshi a visit today. I knew Krillin was staying there, and Bulma would probably show up sooner or later. As I flew over to the island, I sensed a large power source land on the planet. It worried me for a second, then thought it was just a rocket. They definitely gave off a lot of energy. Landing on the beach of the Kame House was refreshing, and reminded me of some old memories.

 

I let out a breath and knocked on the door frame, since the front door was open. “Hey guys!” I said, walking in. Krillin and Roshi were sitting in the floor, drinking beer.

 

“Hi Bella!” Krillin greeted me. Roshi just stared at my boobs, like always. I smacked him upside the head and sat down in the chair, planning to watch TV with them. Soon, Bulma showed up. Yamcha wasn’t with her, and Krillin asked why.

 

“I think the bastard’s cheating on me!” she said. I rolled my eyes. Yamcha never treated Bulma right. We talked a little more before I heard the Nimbus cloud outside. I looked to the open door right as Goku jumped down with Gohan in his arms.

 

Everyone was weirdly surprised to see Goku with a kid, but I mean he's like four years old! Have they just not been paying attention to the man? (Oh no they hadn't I would've noticed). "Hi, Gohan," I said to him.

 

He smiled and jumped out of Goku's arms. "Auntie Bella!" he laughed. I smiled as he jumped into my own arms, then I swung him around. This kid was so damn adorable.

 

"So, when's the little guy gonna start training?" Krillin asked Goku.

 

"Well, actually," Goku said, "ChiChi is making him study. She wants him to grow up and be … what's it called?"

 

"A productive and responsible member of society?" Krillin offered.

 

"Yeah, lame! That's it!" I sighed and pressed my face into my hand. Seriously, what was ChiChi thinking letting Goku be a parent? Whatever, I can train him and she would never get mad at me.

 

"Hey, is that a Dragon Ball on his hat?" Bulma asked worriedly.

 

"Yah-huh," Goku answered.

 

"Doesn't that make him, I dunno, a target for those interested in collecting them?" she continued.

 

"Ah, come on! I beat Piccolo-!" I tuned out of the conversation as I felt the same power from earlier. This time, I could tell it wasn't a rocket. In the distance, I saw a shape flying towards us.

 

"Uhm, guys-"

 

"HOLY BLACK ON A POPO WHAT IS THAT?!" Goku yelled. Yes, thank you Goku for pointing out the obvious. "I just felt a power level bigger than … Krillin's losing streak!" I snickered.

 

"You know, you guys are the reason I go to therapy," Krillin added miserably.

 

"Aw, come on Krillin, you know we love you," I told him.

 

"Thanks, Bella. But, shouldn't we grab Gohan and put him inside before-" he cut off. I looked to me left and a man had landed, with long, black, spiky hair and  … no pants? And … a tail wrapped around his waist!

 

"It took me a while to get here, but I finally found you, Kakarot," he said in a menacing, husky voice. I raised my purple eyebrows. This guy is a Saiyan! He's Goku's brother! Oh shit, he's gonna recognize me isn't he?

 

"What?" Goku asked, oblivious.

 

"That's right, that's your name."

 

Goku blinked again. "What?"

 

"The name you were given before we sent you to this planet," Raditz said, pointing at Goku this time.

 

"... What?"

 

Raditz sighed. "You … hit your head as a child didn't you?" He pressed a hand to his temple.

 

I snickered again, because it was true. That was why Goku forgot his "mission" to kill the planet. Raditz heard me laughing and looked at me, subtly puzzled. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head the tiniest bit. He raised his own and looked back to Goku.

 

"For God's sakes, listen! You were sent here as a child to take over the planet. You're part of a dead race of intergalactic super warriors called the Saiyans. And to top off this expositional onslaught, I am … your brother!"

 

Everyone gasped. Bar me, of course. I already knew. Krillin gave a hesitant snicker before walking up to Raditz. "So, you're his brother huh? Well, I guess you'll be involved in a lot of future events-" Before he could finish, Raditz bitch-slapped Krillin into Roshi's house. I sighed and held a hand to my temple. He just can  _ not _ shut up when he is scared.

 

"Hey, stop hitting Krillin! You're breaking Kame House!" Goku said, pointing at Raditz.

 

"Yeah, you're breaking Kame House …" Krillin said weakly. Raditz looked at him weirdly. 

 

"So, are you here for the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked.

 

"The dragon's what?" his brother asked. I laughed.

 

"The Dragon Balls, you know? There are seven of them, they grant you any wish you want? Like immortality?"

 

"Or Bulma's panties." Oolong said from inside. I gave him an incredulous look.

 

"I'm pretty sure the Eternal Dragon won't grant you immortality, though," I said. Raditz scoffed and smirked.

 

"No, I'm here for you … Kakarot."

 

"So, what're we gonna do?" Goku asked, still oblivious to the danger he was in. Not that Raditz would kill him, but he was raised as a Saiyan and Goku was raised as a human. Totally different perspectives. While the two walked off, Bulma stood beside me and looked at me with a scared look.

 

"Why does it seem like you know this guy?!" she whispered to me.

 

"Because I do," I whispered back.

 

"But … how?"

 

"Because I visited his planet a while back. He also calls me Auntie Bella." Bulma didn't say anything else, and turned back to where Goku and Raditz were 'talking'. I turned just in time to see Goku getting kneed in the stomach so had he went flying upwards. I gave an impressed whistle as he fell back down, landing hard on the beach. Gohan, who had been clinging to the back of Bulma's legs the entire time, stepped forward. "Gohan, no!"

 

"Oh is this your son, Kakarot? Isn't he adorable?" Raditz was looking at Gohan like he was a snack. I stepped forward, only to be pulled back by Bulma.

 

"Raditz!" I growled. Even if I saw him like my own kid, like I did so many others over the years, taking Gohan was not something I would put up with. He looked up at me, making me tilt my head and give him a warning glare. He blinked at me, and gave a sort of regretful huff as he plucked Gohan off the beach and flew off with him. "Dammit."

 

Goku was still writhing in pain on the sand. "Someone … stop him," he croaked. I looked in the direction he took off, wanting to follow so badly. But I didn't know how to handle the situation. Do I go after him? If so, what would I say to him? Kami, no one knew my true age but my dads and Roshi! "Dammit Krillin!" I heard the man croak again. I blinked, not really understanding why he expected Krillin of all people to rush after the alien, but then again no one could ever understand Goku. It made me wonder how ChiChi put up with him. 

 

"Hey, I was bitch-slapped into a  _ house _ ! What's your excuse?!" Krillin shouted at him. 

 

"I was  _ kneed _ in the  _ stomach _ ," Goku said dramatically. I rolled my eyes. Like he couldn't take it. Just as I was about to fly off and follow Raditz, a new voice carried over the island.

 

"You guys are pathetic." I turned, only a foot off the ground. Piccolo. I smiled softly. He and I had been, well, not exactly  _ friends _ because Piccolo wasn't like that, but we were close. I considered us friends. "Except Bella, anyway."

 

"Aw, you do care," I said to him, smile still on my face. He looked at me with significantly less hate in his eyes than he showed the rest of the world. "You see all that?" I asked. He nodded. "I'm going after him. Maybe I can talk him out of it." I sighed as I pushed up again, successfully flying away and towards the energy signature that was familiar to me.

 

It wasn't long before I found the two, next to a giant crater with what looked like a compact spaceship. Raditz looked up as I neared, and I landed in front of him. "Raditz."

 

"Aunt Bella," he replied, neutral. I sighed at him.

 

"You can't just steal people's kids," I said, balling a fist on my hip. He rolled his eyes and flipped his hair.

 

"Still my nephew," he grumbled, eyeing my own hair. Eyeing all of me, really. "Why do you look the same as you did as I was growing up?"

 

My lips parted. That was a question I wasn't prepared for. "I don't age," I said simply. It's not that I didn't want to tell him about my heritage, but thinking about my age made me shudder. He hummed at me before looking away again, and that was when I heard Gohan's cries. I walked to the edge of the crater, and crouched down to look at the pod. "Do you really have to keep him in there?" I asked.

 

"He's annoying."

 

"So were you when you were a kid." I glanced at him through my bangs. He was pouting. "Come on Rad, kid probably can't breathe in there with all the crying he's doing."

 

He didn't answer me, which made me look back up at him. He was holding the scouter on his face and mumbling incredulously, looking around wildly. I sensed two energies flying towards us, which shocked me because I didn't expect Piccolo to join Goku. They landed a few feet from the edge of the crater, the wind sending my hair into my eyes. I pushed it back, making a mental note to cut it later.

 

Piccolo looked severely irritated, making me wince. Goku probably said something stupid and Piccolo took it to heart. Yes, he is that kind of guy.

 

"Hrm, so you're here already," Raditz mumbled, glaring at Goku. "And you brought the Namekian." How … does he know about that?

 

"Nuh-uh, a Yoshi," Goku insisted, making me smirk. So that's what was irking my friend.

 

"Ah well, no one cares." Piccolo shifted his glare from Goku to Raditz, actually growling a bit and showing his teeth.

 

"Well screw you too," he said as he took of his cape and turban. Raditz' scouter ticked, making him frown. I guess it could pick up the effects of weighted training gear. Goku also took off his overshirt and boots, sliding into his usual stance.

 

"Wait, no, nudity does  _ not _ make them stronger, oh my Kami," I scrambled to say after Raditz thought he knew what was going on. I held my palm over one eye, cringing. Suddenly his tail unfurled and poked my arm, actually sending me into the crater. "Son of a bitch!" I said, rubbing my backside after it collided with the pod. I felt it over with my other hand, trying to find a way to get Gohan back. I'm sure if I brought this back to Bulma and her dad they would have a field day over the technology.

 

I could hear the men fighting above me, which made me slightly apprehensive. Finally I found the latch, and Gohan crawled out and into my lap, still sniffing. "It's okay, bud," I said quietly. I saw Piccolo fly past the crater, wincing as I heard him land. I'm still unsure if I should join the fight or not. I could easily take Raditz, but this was really between him and Goku. Gah, feelings. They fuck everything up.

 

Suddenly, two bright energy beams shot down out of the sky, and I heard both of my friends wail. Alright, maybe I should help them. "Gohan, hun, I want you to stay here, okay?" At his nod, I set him atop the pod and flew out of the hole. Goku was cringing on the ground again, and Piccolo was- Oh Kami he's missing an arm. Okay. "Raditz!" I said loudly, making him turn to me. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Killing your brother won't solve or prove anything!" I hovered an inch off of the ground, one knee raised while my arms were chest level; my fighting stance.

 

"And what,  _ you're _ going to fight me?" he sneered. I smirked, showing my sharp canines.

 

"How kind of you to ask." I kicked off, arm stretched to punch Raditz and it collided before he could even react. He flew back a few hundred feet, much to the surprise of Goku. Piccolo had trained with me before, so he wasn't unfamiliar with my abilities, but I usually held back on him. I flew behind him at my utmost speed and kicked him back towards where he was, sending him much further than the crater. I faintly heard him swear at me before I turned to the other men.

 

"So," I started, facing directly opposite the crater as to keep an eye on Raditz but also talk to the two, "what are you gonna do?"

 

Goku blinked at me. "Huh?"

 

I rolled my eyes. "You aren't the type to just kill a bunch of people, but he isn't the type to listen to anything you say. I regret to say this, but either we kill him or incapacitate him." I held my mouth in a tight frown. Raditz was such a sweet boy growing up, but as much as I wish it I don't think I'll be able to talk him out of whatever he has his mind set to. Something happened after I left, I just know it.

 

I felt rather than heard Raditz come back, attempting to rush me. I blocked him with my forearm and pushed him down with it, holding him face down with my foot. "Decision?" I asked Goku. No matter what I thought, he went after Goku first, and thus it was his ruling that would seal Raditz' fate.

 

Goku stepped slightly closer to us, apprehensive of the tail. Seeing his look I reached down and grasped it, nearly fully incapacitating him. "So, how's about I don't kill all those people and we keep the planet from that alien? What'cha say buddy?" I let out a huff, not really knowing what I was expecting from him. I glanced at Piccolo, who threw me his version of a concerned look.

 

"You can't be serious, Kakarot," Raditz deadpanned. 

 

"You obviously don't know your own brother," I snickered. In my distraction, he wrenched his tail out of my hand and wrapped it around my hair. "Fuck!" I cursed. Definitely getting a haircut now. Growling, I held my stand on his back, if not pushing him slightly further into the ground, and crouched slightly to grab hold of my hair myself. Coating my hand in pure energy, I was able to cleanly cut off the part Raditz was holding and and without burning my hair. I straightened back up, growling further at his annoyed tsk, and moved my foot to his head. "Are you gonna take the offer or not, dick?"

 

"Alright, alright! Fine!" Still frowning, I eased up slightly off his head to move my foot back to his spine, pressing in a way I knew could cause serious injury. A promise if he didn't comply. "I get it! Geez." I nodded for Goku to take my spot and he did, taking the tail in both of his hands. I stood a few steps away from them, still a good few feet from Piccolo. I turned to look at him, and caught his concerned stare. He knew that I traversed the galaxies quite often, so it wouldn't surprise him if I knew Raditz, I knew. I nodded to him, hopefully confirming his thoughts. I looked back down at Raditz, not really hearing what he was mumbling. I wonder if his scouter is on, and he's talking to someone. Before I could finish the thought I plucked it from his face, tucking it in my kimono. 

 

The sight of Raditz tail slipping from Goku's hands made my brows knit, and before I could blink he was thrown across the field. My breath hitched as I readied my stance, but Raditz beat me to it, sending me back into the crater. "Son of a fuck!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated, but please keep them constructive.


End file.
